Augmented Reality (AR) effects are computer-generated visual effects (e.g., images and animation) that are superimposed or integrated into a user's view of a real-world scene. Certain AR effects may be configured to be placed with objects in the real world. For example, a computer-generated unicorn may be visually placed on a real-world table. The augmented effect may be presented in a variety of ways. For example, the real-world table may be captured by the camera of a mobile smartphone and displayed in real-time through the device's display. In addition to displaying the table, the computing device may also display the unicorn, integrating it with the video of the table that is being displayed. As another example, a user may be viewing the real-world through AR glasses or viewing optics. Like regular glasses, the AR glasses may have one or more lenses that are translucent so that the user may see real-world objects through the lenses. A computer-generated unicorn may be projected onto the lenses so that the unicorn is seen along with any real-world object that is visible through the lenses.
A mobile computing device, such as a smartphone, AR glasses or headset, tablet computer, or laptop computer, may include functionality for determining its location, direction, or orientation, such as a GPS receiver, compass, gyroscope, or accelerometer. Such a device may also include functionality for wireless communication, such as BLUETOOTH communication, near-field communication (NFC), or infrared (IR) communication or communication with a wireless local area networks (WLANs) or cellular-telephone network. Such a device may also include one or more cameras, scanners, touchscreens, microphones, or speakers. Mobile computing devices may also execute software applications, such as games, web browsers, or social-networking applications. With social-networking applications, users may connect, communicate, and share information with other users in their social networks.